The Son of Kronos
by sweet-lovin-zombie
Summary: Years before the titan war began, Kronos had a demigod son. He raised him to defeat the gods when the time came. The gods had no idea that this son existed until... Percy finds out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Introduction

**Yay! I have the first chapter up! Sry itz so short! The nxt one will b longer! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, why would I b making this fanfic?**

**Also, Kronos is NOT in Luke's body! He reformed without a host! Sry if u wanted it different, bt I wanted to make it this way! Also, this is just a flashback! Not in Percy's time!**

The baby cried as the cold wind whipped across his pale skin. His mother, Lolita, held him close to her, trying to keep him warm, but she could not. The cold December winds were impossible to escape.

"Shh!" She snuggled Andrew closer to her chest, trying to calm him. "It's ok, my darling. Its ok."

The baby had only been born a few nights ago, and his father was already after him. And that was not good, for his father was Kronos.

Lolita knew Kronos would take the baby from her, and she would never see him again. She couldn't allow that. She just got this baby, and she wasn't planning to give him up that quickly.

Tears welled up in her bright, violet eyes, as the wind whipped her long black hair around. It pained her to see her baby cry like this, but she had to run.

Desperately, she cut through an alley, but halfway through it, a bright light erupted in front of her, temporarily blinding her. When the light cleared, she found herself facing a very angry looking titan: Kronos.

"Lolita!" He shouted, causing the baby to cry louder. "Where are you going?"

"I-I can't let you take him!" She yelled back, clutching the baby tighter. "He's staying with me!"

"And where did you get that idea?"

"He's my child!"

"And mine!" And before Lolita could react, Kronos snatched the child from her arms.

"NO!" She shrieked. "Give him BACK!" But it was too late. A golden light formed around Kronos, and he disappeared with the crying child. "ANDREW!" she yelled, but it was no use. Lolita sunk to her knees. She had lost everything. Everything.

Kronos appeared back at his palace feeling outraged. Lolita had tried to hide _his _child from him! How could she do that?

The baby was still crying. Probably missing his mother.

"Silence, you insufferable child!" Kronos yelled. The baby fell silent. "That's better." Kronos grumbled, stalking through the halls of his palace. The baby whimpered, and Kronos glared down at the child. "What do you want?"

Andrew slowly, opened his eyes, and when he did, Kronos gasped. The baby's eyes were… golden. Just like Kronos's. The titan smiled. This would surely shock those insolent gods.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a servant walked past him, carrying a tray.

"STOP!" Kronos commanded, causing the poor servant to drop his tray, and fall to his knees.

"S-S-Sir?" He said, keeping his head low.

"Rise!" Kronos commanded. The servant did as he was told, expecting to be punished for Zeus know what. But the titan just shoved the child into the servant's arms. "Get that child out of my sight." He growled. And with that, he stalked off in the opposite direction.

The servant quickly scurried away from the angry titan lord, clutching the baby tightly in his arms

.

**Yay! I'm done with the first chapter! Now I can go to sleep! Anyway, plz review! And just so u know, in the nxt chapter, it switches to Percy's POV. Mk. That's it. Plz review, or I cn't write anymore cuz I get sad! :(**


	2. Telling Chiron

**Hey, I just wanted to tell you that this chapter takes place after the gods find out Kronos has a son!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Percy POV

I watched as Kronos stalked through the halls of his palace with the child in his arms. _His _child. His _half-mortal _child. From what I had previously seen, he had had this child with a woman named Lolita. But after Alexander was born, Kronos had taken him from his mother.

My eyes flew open, and I jerked forward in my bed. What kind of dream was THAT? Kronos had a son? How was that possible? He hated mortals! And half-bloods! Why the Hades would he want a half-blood child of his own? I shook my head. This didn't make sense! At all!

Kronos = Evil

Babies = Cute

Evil + Cute = NOTHING! It doesn't work!

I stood up, and quickly got dressed. I needed to tell Chiron about this as soon as possible, so I ran as fast as I could to the big house, and ran inside. Chiron was in wheelchair form, and was sipping lemonade at one of the table. Mr. D was gone because of the Summer Solstice meeting.

"Hello Percy!" Chiron greeted cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"He has a son." I said.

The centaur looked puzzled. "Who has a son? Grover? Oh, I knew he and Juniper weren't really _hanging out _in those boulders!"

"No! Wait, what?"

Chiron blushed. "Nothing. Now who has a son?"

"Kronos."

I expected him to jump back in shock, or faint, but he just sat there calmly. "Yes, I know." He replied calmly.

My eyes widened. "WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THE GODS?"

"I think they already know." Now he was staring at me like I was really stupid.

"But-but how?"

"Well, they know his sons. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades."

"No he has another son!"

Chiron nodded. "Yes, I know. I know him very well."

"H-how?"

"Well his name is Chiron. He's a centaur. Maybe you've heard of him."

I groaned. "No! He has a _half-mortal _son!"

Chiron froze. "What?"

"He has a half-mortal son." I repeated.

"Yes I know _that!_" He snapped. "But how do you know?"

"I saw it in a dream." I responded.

"I feared this. Ok, thank you for telling me. I'll inform the gods."

**Heyy! Sorry it took forever to update! I just started 7****th**** grade, and there's this dude who has a HUGE crush on me, but I don't like him, because he's a total JERK to my best-friend! Anyway, hope u liked this chapter! I'll try to update next weekend, but no promises! :D**

**Also, please review! :D :D :D :D**


	3. Meeting Him

**Hey, I just wanted to tell you that this chapter takes place after the gods find out Kronos has a son!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

The 14 gods were flashed onto the streets of a pleasant looking neighborhood.

"Where are we?" Asked Ares, brandishing his spear.

"Kronos' son probably lives here!" Said Apollo.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "No duh! He's probably on the other side of these bushes!" She was about to peer through, when her twin caught her arm.

"Be careful, Arty." He warned, but she yanked her arm away, and looked through anyway. "He could be doing something terrible," Apollo continued. "Like spitting on puppies, or kicking children, or… or…"

"Or jogging." Artemis finished.

"Yeah! Wait what?" Apollo shoved her aside, and peered through the bush. Sure enough, he was jogging across one of the sidewalks. But, strangely, even though it was summer, he was dressed in black skinny jeans, black converse, and a black leather jacket. He was fast though. He looked like he was running, actually.

"Hey Hades?" Apollo asked. "Are you sure he isn't your kid?"

Hades growled. "Positive."

"Well, he looks interesting." The sun god muttered. "I'm going to go talk to him!"

"NO!" Artemis shrieked. She tried to grab his arm, but he was just out of reach.

Apollo POV

I ran towards Kronos' son, well aware of my sister calling me back from the bushes. I didn't care though. He seemed interesting, and I was going to talk to him. Then a thought occurred to me: How would I strike up a conversation with him? Darn!

Then, as if fate decided, his iPod (which I hadn't noticed he was listening to) fell out of his pocket, yanking his head phones out of his ears.

I quickly picked it up, and handed it to him just as he turned around.

"You dropped this." I told him.

"Oh. Thanks!" He smiled. Wait! Hold up! He _smiled? _That's so… nice, and not Kronosey. Weird.

I glanced down at the screen before he took it, and saw he was listening to something by the Black Eyes Peas.

"You like the Black Eyed Peas?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, they're one of my favorite bands."

"Really? Me too! What's your favorite song?"

"Mine is that one called 'The Time'."

"Wow, same!" I exclaimed. This kid and I had more in common than I thought.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. Did you just move in?"

I shook my head. "No just visiting."

"Oh. That makes sense. My name is Andrew by the way." He held out his hand.

I shook it. "Mine is Apollo."

His eyes widened, and he backed away.

"Don't worry! I'm not here to kill you anything. I just thought you looked interesting, so I came to talk to you."

He sighed with relief. "Oh. Good. You don't know how many gods have tried to kill me in my lifetime."

"What do you mean?" Gods had tried to kill him before?

"Lets see… Janus, Nyx, Morpheus, Triton, Hecate, Iris, Erebus, Hebe, Nemesis, Moros, Nike, Tyche, Thanatos, and Kihone." He said, counting them off with his fingers. **(A/N u know what's scary? Half of those names I didn't even have to get on google to find.)**

"14 gods and goddesses have tried to kill you? And wait, did you say Triton?"

He nodded.

_Hmm. I wonder why he didn't tell Poseidon…and I wonder how this kid survived all those attacks…_

"Well," I said nervously. "You're not going to try to kill _me_, are you?"

He shook his head. "No, that's my dad's job."

I couldn't contain my laughter at that one. This kid was _awesome! _

Artemis POV

I watched in shock as my brother talked, and laughed with that son of Kronos. Why wasn't the boy attacking my brother? I could tell the other gods and goddesses were just as shocked as I was.

We had all expected Kronos' son to be mean, and evil, and heartless, but he was just… the exact opposite.

**I hope u liked this chapter! And just so u know, Kronos' s son isn't really that nice. It's just an act! Don't worry, it will be explained in the nxt chapter! **


	4. The Next Mission

Hey! So, I'm really sorry that this chapter is super short. But it's just a filler. Oh, and the camp doesn't know that Luke and Ethan are traitors 's POV

I paced back and fourth, angrily. Where was that useless son of mine? I had sent for him half an hour ago! Gah! Half-bloods. I stomped over to my throne, and plopped down. A few minutes later, my son came in.

"Father," He said, kneeling before me. "The mission was a success."

A smile crept onto my face. Those foolish gods. They would believe _anything _wouldn't they? It was funny that they actually thought my son was their _friend. _Idiots. I almost felt insulted, actually. I thought I had raised that idiot Zeus better than this. But that didn't matter now. What _did _matter was that I got my revenge. And right now, it looked like I would.

"You're sure?" I pressed.

Andrew nodded. "Yes father. They suspected nothing. That sun god—"

"_Apollo?" _I questioned. "That's who you spoke to?"

My son watched me carefully, as if he were afraid he had said the wrong thing. "Y-Yes, father."

"Hmm. Good work. He's fairly easy to convince. Now, onto your next job. I suspect that since the gods know you exist, they will try and send you to that foolish camp of theirs. So, you will."

Andrew looked confused. "But then I wouldn't be able to help you in the war."

"You will help me when the time is right. Besides, you have had training your entire life. I trust you will not mess this up."

"Of course I won't, father."

"Good. No, I will also send Luke and Ethan to accompany you."

Andrew opened his mouth to argue, but then quickly shut it. I knew he didn't like Luke or Ethan, but I needed them to make sure he didn't screw this up. Besides, Luke was a counselor there. Andrew might seem more trusting if they thought Luke trusted him as well.

"You three will leave tonight." I decided. "I will tell the others. You go and prepare."

"Yes father." Andrew bowed, and left.

I sat back in my throne, feeling proud. I would finally get my revenge.

Hey! It's me. Again. Well, here's the chapter! Hope u didn't hate it! Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Meeting of Allies

**Luke POV**

"Now, remember," I whispered to Ethan, speaking fast and silently. "We have to be _nice _to Andrew. If we're not, Lord Kronos will be angry with us. And that _never _ends well."

Ethan grimaced at the last part, but nodded. "When is he supposed to get here anyway?"

I shrugged, and looked out from behind Thalia's tree (where we were currently hiding) "He should be here soon…"

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me," sang a voice. _Wtf?_

"You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me!" It continued. "And I decided you

look well on me, well on me, so let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me!" _Oh no… _

Andrew himself came dancing in to view, an iPod in his hands, and headphones in his ears, loudly singing 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted. If I hadn't been trying to act professional, I might've snickered at how ridiculous the son of Kronos looked right now. But still, I couldn't help but crack a smile. Ethan however was a different story. He collapsed into a fit of giggles, gasping for breath in between every laugh.

I raised a hand and smacked Ethan upside the head, causing him to grow silent. Shaking my head at his stupidity, I turned my attention back to Andrew. He was currently doing a bad impersonation of the moonwalk, and moving towards us.

_Gods that idiot. _I thought, waiting for him to come closer. _One step… another step… another step… _He was now directly next to the tree, doing what looked like the robot.

I sighed in irritation, and lunged forward, grabbing him by the back of his jacket, and dragging him under the pine tree. "Could you _be _any more obvious?" I half-yelled in irritation. "You're lucky the camp didn't see you!"

He glared at me, and I inwardly flinched. Although I think of this guy as a complete idiot, I always have been a _tad _bit afraid of him. _Especially _with those glared he gives.

"Whatever _Castellan." _He snarled, clearly angered that I had interrupted his dancing. "Just show me to your stupid camp."

**Hey! Yeah, I know it's short. But I had to make myself write it! My fuel for this story has completely run out! I have no ideas! If only I had some reviewers to help me… *looks pleadingly***

**~sweet-lovin-zombie**


	6. AN, Story on Hold

Dear Readers,

I apologize to those of you who thought this would be an update, but I think I might have to put my stories on hold.

As you may or may not know, I am the proud owner of two hairless rats, Meme and Squedgie. On Saturday, I realized something was very wrong with Squedgie: she had a tumor.

Now, at first I was panicked. I didn't even know that rats could get tumors. So I checked online and read that tumors in rats are very common, and there is an easy surgery to get rid of them. I felt a huge relief at hearing that. _Everything is going to be ok! _I thought. _She's going to be fine! _Boy was I wrong.

I took her to the vet with those same thoughts playing in my head, and that same feeling of relief settled in my stomach. So when the doctor checked her out, I didn't really pay attention much, but then I heard something that really shocked me.

See, tumors in rats are only easy to get rid of if they're above the tail area. Squedgie's is directly under her tail. And it's huge.

So, if I did get her the surgery it's not likely she would live through it, as she could die on the operating table. And if she doesn't get the surgery, she might not even make it a few more days.

So, I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose her, but if I have to, I want it to be sooner rather than later. Well, enjoy what fanfics I have posted so far. I am NOT giving up on any of my stories, but they are on hold. I just don't think I have it in me to continue them at the moment.

~sweet-lovin-zombie


	7. IMPORTANT AN! PLZ READ!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but things haven't been the best for me lately. I won't go into specifics, but just know that there's a reason for my absence. **

**For those of you who were wondering, Squedgie is gone. She died on August 3rd. We had to have her put down at the vet, because her tumor was making her organs fail. My parents tried to be supportive, but I know that they didn't understand why I was mourning over a pet. But thanks to all of you who were so kind and supportive throughout all of this. You really helped. **

**Anyway, let's try to be optimistic. I'm going to start updating my stories again soon, but I need your help. For the readers of Godly Pets: Rise of the Dark Dreamers, I already know what direction I'm going in for that story, so you don't need to worry. The same goes for those reading Vampire Perfect. But to the readers of A New Enemy, and The Son of Kronos, I need your help. I have no idea what to do next with those, especially Son of Kronos. **

**I'm not going to abandon them or anything, I just need your help. If you have any ideas on what you think should happen next, please tell me. I'd really appreciate your help. _Please _help. If you don't I don't know what I'll do next with the stories. **

**I guess that's all then. You can all carry on with your lives. Thanks for sticking with me! **

**~sweet-lovin-zombie**


End file.
